


One off the Bucketlist

by JWMelmoth



Series: Quickies (Fics under 1000 Words) [22]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, NC-17, NSFW, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 10:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20044288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWMelmoth/pseuds/JWMelmoth
Summary: Kurt can take one more thing off his bucketlist...having sex in a public place (and not get arrested).





	One off the Bucketlist

**Author's Note:**

> [Import fic - First published on ff.net / Tumblr 2013.]
> 
> DISCLAIMER 2020: As the author of this work, I do NOT condone this work to be copied or otherwise made available outside Archive of Our Own. This work was written specifically for publication on AO3 and is not for profit. Any re-publication on for profit/monetised apps/sites is not authorised or supported by me.

Kurt looked down at the dancing crowd in the club from the balcony. None of them were looking up, all concentrated on themselves in their little cocoons of movement. If they had, they might have been able to discern two silhouettes in the half-darkness, pressed closely together and doing their own dance to the music.

Kurt gripped the railing tightly, pushing back against Adam, meeting his thrusts with swivelling undulations of his hips. He could feel Adam’s mouth on the back of his neck, his teeth nipping sharply into the skin, and all of the separate sensations were slowly building up his climax.

He let his head fall back on Adam’s shoulder, his lips messily pressing kisses against Adam’s pulse in between gasps. Adam read the cues and reached into the front of Kurt’s opened jeans, hidden from view by the jacket draped over the railing, and closed his palm around him.

Kurt’s entire body tightened as he pressed forward into the tight channel of Adam’s fist and came into the condom (there was no way he was going to spend the rest of the evening dancing in sticky underwear so they had simply both put one on).

Adam held him through it until his movements slowed and then released him, placing his hand over Kurt’s on the railing instead.

Kurt encouraged him to start moving again, forcing himself to relax the tight coils inside his body before overstimulation would make him too sore to bring Adam off.

His boyfriend thrust slow and deep for a few moments until it seemed he couldn’t possibly push closer against Kurt, and then sped up, barely moving his hips but simply clenching his back muscles with little shocks until he came, whispering things Kurt could not hear over the music but that made him feel wanted all the same.

Adam stilled behind him and softly layered kisses over the mark he had been biting before, soothing the skin of Kurt’s neck as he carefully withdrew. A few moments later, the soft cotton of a handkerchief (Adam always seemed to be carrying a clean one so he could offer it to Kurt) took care of the residue lubricant and wrapped around Kurt’s used condom before disappearing somewhere into the confines of Adam’s pocket.

Adam tucked Kurt back into his briefs, but the angle for his jeans was awkward so Kurt buttoned himself up and turned around in Adam’s arms to do his trousers up too.

Kurt was blushing hard, realising for the first time just how needy and gritty it had been, having sex like this almost fully clothed in a club full of people. They needed to think of some kind of plausible excuse before going down to join their friends again!

Kurt looked up into Adam’s face. His boyfriend wore a look of undiluted awe and smugness, as if he could hardly believe his own luck and wanted to shout it off the rooftops. It made Kurt’s heart sing. Adam looked at him as if he was the sexiest boy in the club (possibly on earth) and it made him want to do everything they had just done all over again. But maybe they should get a drink first…


End file.
